


A Wish Already Granted

by Voltagevixen365



Category: Kings of Paradise (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Voltage Inc, kings of paradise - Freeform, kings of paradise fanfic, kings of paradise fluff, love 365 - Freeform, taki kozaki - Freeform, taki kozaki fanfic, taki kozaki fluff, voltage fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltagevixen365/pseuds/Voltagevixen365
Summary: A fluff fic in written in honor of Taki's birthday!
Relationships: Kozaki Taki/Main Character
Kudos: 1





	A Wish Already Granted

“………. Happy birthday to you! And many more! Time to blow out the candles, actually wait! Let me take a picture first!”

“That’s really not necessary,” Taki chuckled, as he watched MC scramble around to pull up the camera on her phone. “I already know that I’m never going to forget how incredible of a day my birthday was, thanks to you.” 

Ignoring the commentary from her boyfriend, MC fiddled around with the setting on her phone, until Taki snatched away the device and gently tugged her wrist until she fell onto the seat of his lap.

“Are you going to give me my present now?” he inquired, inching closer to steal a kiss, only to be left sighing when MC squirmed from his grasp and directed her attention back to the cake.

“Not yet,” she warily protested, pointing to the flames still burning on the wisp of the candles. “You have to make a wish when you blow out the candles!” 

Chuckling, Taki cupped MC’s chin with his hand, and cradled the side of her cheek.

“No need, because my wish already came true-I have you in my life,” Taki confessed. “You are my one and only heart’s desire. With you by my side, there’s nothing else that I could ever long for.”

Stunned into silence by the directness of Taki’s revelation, MC blinked, desperately trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall from eyes. Taki must have sensed this, because no sooner was the distance between them gone as his lips pressed a gentle trail of kisses onto her forehead.

“That’s not something you need to wish for, since I’m never going to leave you, Taki,” MC whimpered, dabbing at the corners of her eyes with her handkerchief to keep them dry.

“Don’t cry,” Taki pleaded in panic, brushing their foreheads together while he nuzzled his head against her own. “I never know what to do when you cry. Hurry up and smile! Smile, and help me blow out the candles! That’s a birthday order!”

Immediately cringing at the realization of how ridiculous, Taki’s mind shifted when he felt her body tremble. Filled with concern, he took a step back only to find MC was doubling over in a fit of giggles.

“Birthday order?” she managed to sputter out in between the rage of laughter.

“I never gave you permission to make fun of me,” Taki feigned a pout before tickling the curves of MC’s waist.

Glancing over, he noticed the wax from the candle had begun the descent down onto the birthday cake MC graciously baked from scratch in his honor. Not wanting to ruin the precious token of her affection, Taki spun MC around and encompassed her from behind.

“I’ll forgive you if you help me blow out the candles and make a wish of your own,” Taki propositioned. Pretending to think about it, MC leaned her head backwards onto his chest to met Taki’s gaze.

“You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Kozaki,” MC retorted. “It appears that the terms are favorable for both parties. Looks like you’ve got yourself a deal. We blow together on three.”

“Are you trying to torment me?” Taki strained, fighting the temptation to swipe the table clear and take her then and there. “Do you have any idea of how adorable you sound when you talk all “business like”?”

Taki lightly nipped at MC’s neck. She stifled a moan and tilted her head to avoid the blissful sensation of her lips. As much as she wanted to be covered in more of Taki’s kisses, at this rate they were never going to cut the cake!

“First cake, then kissing! Alright here we go….one…..two….three! Make another wish this time, Taki!”

I wish for the day to come when I can one day officially call you my wife.

With a smile on his face at that happy thought, Taki blew out the candles, and rested his chin on the top of MC’s head. Tightening his embrace around her waist, Taki laced their hands together while paying special attention to her ring finger as he delicately traced it with his finger. 

One day, he thought.

One day.


End file.
